


refractory light

by trashemdudes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fingering, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason's POV, Not a Happy Story, Revised Version, Sex, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, discomfort with sex, implied child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashemdudes/pseuds/trashemdudes
Summary: Jason finds Dick and Kori skinny-dipping in the mansion pool





	refractory light

It’s not spying really. Jason doesn’t do spying; he doesn’t need to hide.

It’s just that Alfred had told him to tell Dick to make sure he was completely dry before coming back in, and that if Dick did get any expensive rugs wet, he’d be banned from the mansion for a month at the very least. So Jason’s doing that.

He just hadn’t expected to find Dick — responsible, stick-up-his-ass, _prude_  Nightwing — skinny-dipping in the mansion pool. But there he is, and he’s sitting at the edge of the pool, unconcerned about being in his birthday suit while kicking his legs languidly in the pool, the edges of his eyes relaxed as he gazes at Starfire.

Dick’s molten gold under the sun, reflected light from the water rippling over his muscles and nearly blinding. He's leaning over with his arms are on his thighs as his face crinkles up in a smile, lighting up his whole face in a way that makes something catch in Jason’s throat. Dick pushes his thick, wet locks back with one hand before he reaches out to rub his thigh. 

Jason's cracks his knuckles and digs his fingers into the meat of his own thigh.

Dick's untouchable.

He's always been.

There’s the broad span of his back, and his slim waist drawing his eyes down to the firm shape of his ass and thighs. To his soft cock nestled in his damp, dark curls.

Jason presses his lips together into a thin line before he drags his eyes up again.

Dick smiles at Starfire, motioning with his hands, and she laughs, bright and clear. Her hair floats in the water, spreading out into thick locks, the fire out for the moment. Even then, there’s a soft glow around her, eyes light. She sinks into the clear water soundlessly, the distorted, undulating image of her slicing through the water.

When Kori rises out of the water, water sluices from her skin, and she licks her thick lips. Her breasts float slightly in the water, full and heavy, droplets and the sheen of water rounding her curves.

Jason thinks she must be all soft and solid. Like being engulfed by the heat and weight of certainty when she touches you. He can almost feel her arms around him, face pressed into neck and arms around her waist, just sinking into the warmth that she exudes.

Starfire giggles in the next moment, drawing Jason back to the chill of the mansion. She puts a strong hand on Dick’s hip to keep him in place before coyly placing her chin on his knee. Her other hand squeezes his other knee. Then she presses her cheek against his skin and says, “Richard...” and adds slyly, “I’m a little hungry.”

Dick’s eyes flicker down and literally smolders as he says low and sexy, “Good thing I look especially edible today.” He cracks in the next second, bursting into a goofy grin that’s contagious to Kori. It makes him look younger than his nineteen years. Jason could almost believe he's the harmless, charming, do-gooder that the rest of the public sees him as.

"At least the Antithesis seemed to think so."

"You don't agree?" There's a curl to Dick's lips, and it's so obvious he's trying to hide his laughter.

"Mm, no," her eyes flick up to his, smile growing. "I think that creature did not even begin to see the good in you."

Dick places a hand over hers, his thumb stroking her wrist as they hold and meet gazes that turn from humorous to disgustingly adoring.

They are...fucking cheesy. And lame. Jason scowls, knitting his brow. They need to come up with less cliche metaphors. He's only in eighth grade, and he could come up with better pillow talk.

By the pool, Dick yelps, drawing Jason’s attention back from his thoughts. Dick jumps the slightest, flushing, when Kori grins, flashes her teeth, and then licks another stripe up his cock, holding him in place when she squeezes his knee. Her finger moves to follow a trail of a water drop, sliding across the curve of his thigh.

“Careful, Richard, spread your legs or you’ll get burned again.”

Jason would've liked to see Dick's reaction to that.

Nightwing: temporarily out of commission; healing from sex injury.

“I- no, Kori. Thanks for reminding me, but we can’t do this in Bruce’s pool. He has cameras everywh-” Dick lets out another strangled moan, arching his back the sharply when she sucks hard on the tip, and Jason shouldn’t be watching this, but his eyes are drawn to them. It's not his thoughts or any feeling that holds him there. Just a lump at the very back of his throat. Jason shifts against the door, checking himself to make sure he wouldn’t be visible from their angle. Then he turns back to the image of them again, eyes taking a moment to adjust from the contrast between the sunlight filtering into the room and the dark hallway he’s in.

Dick is different with Kori.

He's always tense when he’s around Bruce. Jason can see it in the line of his shoulders, and the way his tone lacks the nonchalance he has when Jason’s heard him with anyone else. His voice sounds anticipative and defensive.

Even when he’s alone with Jason, he never smiles at him. Dick just averts his eyes and shifts away from Jason's direction, usually after a shuttered look. The only time he hadn't had been when he hadn't been able to help it because of a snarky remark Jason had made that had shut Bruce up. 

And Dick’s actually laughing with his entire body now, smiling in between breathy moans with his legs spread obscenely wide.

“Kori...” Dick moans as he starts to fall back until his shoulder blades touch the tile. His back is still completely arched, and Jason wonders if that’s where he gets his abs from. Or maybe he was just born with a natural talent for having perfectly shaped abs like he seems to be with everything else.

Kori licks the underside with easy expertise, looking smug as she does this for him. Jason’s eyes are drawn to her face. The crinkled edges of her narrowed eyes, and her voice, over giggly as it echoes in the pool room. She likes it. Wants it. It’s... unusual for Jason to see that, and Dick is shaking with laughter and useless attempts at being serious.

Jason can see Dick panting heavily as she teases him with quick licks, Dick giving in and getting up on his elbows to watch her predatory grin. Dick licks his own lips, grinning back with easy comfort.

She then swallows him in one go, filling her mouth, and red lips form a perfect ‘o’ around Dick’s cock. Jason can see the jolt it sends through Dick as his breathing becomes louder, erotic pants echoing through the room. He shakes, toes curling. It sends a shudder up Jason's body.

Dick runs his fingers through her hair, gasping, but keeping his touch still gentle. Dick's hips are held still even if every other part of him jerks, biting down on his lips until they're red. It sends a streak of pleasure through Jason's body when he sees the way Dick arches again and his reddened lips part as he moans.

Jason licks his lips, swallowing as he tries to wet his suddenly dry mouth. He’s cheeks feel a little warm, and the knot in his stomach won’t go away, so he narrows his eyes, frowning in response to whatever he’s feeling inside. He'll pushes it down, drawing up the curtains insider him.

Starfire pulls back, obviously practiced by the way Dick moans, and without Jason even closing his eyes, he can feel that familiar weight on his tongue, that silky skin. Dick would probably taste a little like chlorine and salt, the taste and scent of his musk even stronger there. Jason knows how Dick smells after sparring practice, tan skin dripping with sweat. Like he could lick the sweat off of him.

“Ah- aggh,” Dick groans, thighs quivering as he keeps himself in place for her, obedient like Jason’s never seen him be before. His expression is blissed out, and it’s obvious as he moans shamelessly, watching her head bob up and down, that Dick _likes_ this. Being on show and open and vulnerable.

Jason wonders what Dick expression would be if he knew Jason was watching, capturing this side of him.

If he knew Jason was seeing him this exposed, a moment when he's not in control.

Dick comes with a shout, face flush, and his flush goes down to his chest where water trails past his peaked nipples and down his golden skin, forming a puddle underneath him.

Kori pulls off slowly, swallowing with ease, and her lips are still around the tip when Dick’s cock is fully soft. Dick whimpers, touching her head to nudge her off.

“Haahh....” Dick breath, body loose from his orgasm as he immediately pulls her up for a slow, desperate kiss. She shoots up out of the water with enthusiasm that matches his, the sound of their lips and tongues meeting, wet and affectionate. It’s a long time before they part, heavy breathing audible.

When they do part, Dick says breathless, says it so _easy_ and _light_ , “Kori, Kori _,_ I love you, Kori,” nuzzling his forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Richard,” she laughs, and Jason can't believe they're smiling so peacefully at each other. Like nothing’s ever gone wrong in that little world of theirs. Or if it did, like it just slid off of them like water droplets, only accenting the shine to their tanned skin leaving them completely unblemished.

Jason watches as Dick strokes her hip and reaches down to her tangle of curls, murmuring a quiet question as he slides his fingers between her legs

“Mmm,” she hums, “your fingers will be fine. I just want to stay here with you, away from everything else.” He responds with a stroke against her and a chaste kiss to her lips, and she arches into his fingers, wiggling against him with a look of satisfaction.

Dick’s voice is slightly rough with emotion when he presses his face into her hair, “I _always_ do too, Kori.” His fingers sink into her, arm shifting as he thrusts his fingers in quickly and efficiently.

As he does, Dick breaths in the scent of her puffy curls while she clutches his hair, yanking with little reserve, her other hand digging into his bicep. She rolls her hips, letting her voice out unabashedly. Her voice is breathy and stuttered, all her focus obviously on the familiar hands all over her.

“Faster. I want you so badly,” she moans.

Jason feels his face heat up at her words. His stomach churns, and his skin feels uncomfortably tight, enough that he wants to claw it off. Jason tells himself to leave. This is boring. Stupid. He should go read a book or train so Bruce will finally admit he's better than Dick.

Jason's feet don't move.  He does realize that he’s unbearably hard though, and it sends another sick jolt to the pit of his stomach. 

Kori is freely enjoying herself, her curves accentuated with each movement, and she’s even smiling, laughing as she moans. He squeezes his fist anyway, unable to help but wonder how soft and smooth her skin must be. If it’s scalding to the touch, enough to block out the boiling sensation in his stomach. He can just imagine pressing up against her, her arms around him and her warmth scalding, her scent sweet like flowers. She'd smile at Jason, the sun shining by her. 

Dick ducks his head a to kiss her breast and suck hard on her right nipple. His other hand pulls her further out of the water and onto his lap for more control.

Kori only moans again, eyes half-lidded as her whole body rolls with rhythmically with Dick’s fingers inside her.

“Ahh...Richard...” She arches her back, and Jason can see the muscles in her back and stomach outlined clearly with her whole body held taut. She shudders, whimpering for more until Dick presses his three fingers harder into her, his movements speeding up. There's a wet, lewd sound with each thrust.

Dick looks...satisfied as his eyes watch Kori’s face and the obvious pleasure on it. He gives her nipple another lick before sliding his tongue in a circle around her areola. She shudders at that, tensing before she pulls him to her other breast.

She’s breathtaking. Her hair’s dried by now, locks flickering with their usual flame around them in a halo of light cascading over them. Her broad shoulders and back are held straight with her chest pushed outward as she kneels above Dick, mouth open with rhythmic gasps passing her lips.

Kori then tilts her head to look down at Dick with half-lidded eyes. Dick holds her peaked nipple between his teeth, rolling it with a cheeky grin. She narrows her eyes and shifts her grip on his neck, sinking down further on his fingers, drops of water rising off her as steam. There's the steam surrounding them, making their image even more ethereal.

Jason swallows at the lump in his throat and ignores the nausea.

Dick nibbles at her collar bone, tongue swiping at her skin as his other hand moves from her waist to squeeze her breast and roll them in his hand. He pushes her breast up to let her nipple slide roughly against his hand. Then he pinches her nipple and rolls it between his fingers while sucking sloppily on her other.

Kori undulates her hips in time with Dick’s strokes, her breathing fast and high. Jason can see her fingers dig into Dick’s shoulder harder before her moan hits the highest note yet, and she holds her arched position, shuddering, for a long moment. Then Kori practically collapses, breathing hard, onto Dick.

They hold on to each other.

“More?” Dick asks, pulling his fingers out before stroking her sides gently. He sticks out his tongue in a chipper offer.

Kori kisses his neck, snorting at the sight of him before sighing contentedly as she leans her cheek on his shoulder and says, “Later. I am hungry for real food now.”

Dick laughs, wrapping his arms around her and flipping her over onto the ground to press their noses together, “Good. Because I’ve been practicing your favorite Tamaranean dish.”

She pauses, blinks a little owlishly with her hair fanned out, and then says, “And what of yours?”

“Mine?”

“Your favorite Tamaranean dish.”

Dick takes a moment, looks up at nothing, and then looks back down to her impish expression. Dick snorts, pressing his face into her neck again for a muffled, “You’re my favorite Tamaranean dish.”

She makes a satisfied noise before reaching lower to knead his ass and slide her thigh in between his legs, whispering, “So after I have mine, you can have yours again.”

“There's nothing I'd like more.” Dick grins before he adds, "but I'd like to also take you out today.”

“Where?” She smiles, turning to press a kiss to the top of his head. “To the city? I recall you mentioning your favorite diner.”

Dick strokes her waist languidly, replying, “You do? Thanks for remembering. Yeah. I told you about the time Bruce brought me there, didn't I?" He grins at her humming response. "I'd like to bring you there someday too. It'd be nice to have a place that'll remind me of the people I love the most."

He shifts his head, pressing kisses against her shoulder and arm, "But today I just want it to be the two of us. I just wanted to go out to the manor grounds and laze around in the sunlight there. Have a picnic. Kiss you breathless. Just..." Dick soundless a little breathless already when he says it, "I just want to hold you close until I can breath again."

Kori turns on her side slightly, letting Dick’s head slide lower on her arm. She strokes his cheek as she scrutinizes him with a frightening intensity. Her eyes soften. “There's nothing more I would love to do than go on a date with you, Dick.”

“I’m glad,” Dick says, gratefully, grinning blindingly wide.

Kori then raises her eyebrows at his smug expression before suddenly shoots up, floating horizontally, keeping him on her. Dick lets out a yelp, holding onto her tightly even as she giggles with amusement.

“I’d never let you fall,” she reassures, smoothing her hands over his back. Dick melts into her touch.

“I know. It was just reflexes. And... you already did let me fall-”

He'd better not.

Kori blinks, furrowing her brow, “When? I’d never-”

He'd better fucking not.

“-fall for you,” Dick says softly, his cheek pillowed on her breast. An impish look on his face.

Jason can feel his soul leaving his body, and Dick...

Dick...even if his ears are bright red, looks...

Like he’s so deeply in love with her that he doesn’t know what to do.

Jason digs his nails into the flesh of his palm. Under the second-hand embarrassment Jason’s feeling, there’s something gnawing at him, and it digs its teeth in deeper at the way Kori grins so widely, and how Dick matches it so easily. Jason imagines their faces might stretch out until they finally collapse on themselves, all the plastic distorted to it's truth for once.

Jason likes Kori... admires Dick, but he doesn't want to see this. He wants to see them out on the field. Jason’s seen them fight in synchronicity, fluid and filled with passion bordering on rage that sends a chill up his spine, and he likes that. Understands it. Had been speechless at the sight.

Kori pulls him up, both hands on his face to kiss him deeply, arms wrapping fully around him. They stay that way for a long moment, the slick sound of their tongue echoing audibly, before they pull apart, lips swollen and smiling breathlessly.

Kori laughs, licking her lips. “That’s the only falling I’ll ever let happen to you then.”

“Sounds good,” Dick replies, letting his head rest on her again, closing his eyes.

“Do you want to nap?” Kori combs her fingers through his hair. "You always get sleepy after."

Dick yawns in response before saying, “Mm, I’m a little tired, but you said you were hungry?”

“I’ll just ask Jason to deliver some food from Alfred to us.”

Jason flinches at the sound of his name. It takes him a moment to realize he wasn’t caught. As the relief rises, he feels a little offended at the thought of being their gopher. The second he pictures it though, entering the shimmering scene by the pool with the two of them, there's rising discomfort at the thought. He doesn’t want to be around them when they’re like this. He would be out of place.

Dick snorts, moving to get up,  “It’s fine. Let’s just go eat together.”

He's relieved even if Jason feels irritation at Dick’s tone. He’s tempted to burst in now when Dick’s naked and likely to screech about it like the prissy guy he is.

He doesn’t.

Instead, he stays where he is and watches as Kori stills before suddenly switching positions. She moves Dick into the bridal position in her arms. Then she shifts him to one arm, pressing him to her chest, her arm around his thighs. His flush reaches down to his neck as he whines, “Kori.”

Dick looks vaguely embarrassed at being spoiled, her free hand stroking his cheek. It takes him a moment for his expression to settle into content as he nuzzles into her neck.

She only pecks a kiss to his neck before asking, "We won't be doing anything athletic that would require easily maneuverable clothing?”

“Nah, no dress code. Just a picnic.”

“Mm. Then the new heels Marc Jacob designed should fit well.”

“You really like your heels, huh?” Dick mumbles drowsily.

“Yes, well, I enjoy the fact that you are small.”

Dick snorts sluggishly. “You can fly, you know that, right? Even without that, you don’t need heels to be taller than me.”

“Yes, but one of them accentuates my legs.”

Dick huffs contentedly against her cheek as his eyelashes flutter before he lets his eyelids close. “They definitely do.”

Kori smiles at him, floating over to their clothes. She frowns a little as she bends to pick up the flimsy cloth of her bikini between two fingers. 

"Compromise," Jason hears Kori say as she grabs Dick's swimsuit too.

Dick's eyes follow her and he says, sincerely, holding her eyes, "Thank you, Kori." They hold stares for a long time, expressions filled with a depth that makes Jason know that there's something more to their conversation.

She gives him a nod in acknowledgment. "I've improved my self control," Kori says with a beam. 

"And I've been working on having a little less," Dick grins. "I think we're doing pretty good."

"Better than good, Dick."

Dick looks down, squeezing her hand with a faint smile. When Dick looks back up, his eyes are a slightly narrowed and his lips are curved the faintest in an unconscious smile at Kori.

He looks happy.

And Nightwing never looks happy. Nightwing looks tired. Amused, maybe. Angry.

It... _he_ isn't fair.

And Jason... Jason wants to be like him so badly.

In response to that pathetic thought, Jason stands up and slams the door open, relishing in the visible flinch Dick makes. He tries to cover himself and Koriand’r at the same time. He fails monumentally, and Jason can’t help the snort that bubbles up because Dick should know he's doing it all in vain when he's this slow.

“Alfred told me to tell you to dry off properly and to not get anything in the mansion wet.”

Dick doesn’t hear a thing, still fumbling for towels to cover them.

Kori blinks, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks, before she grins, bright and easy. “It’s too late for that. Dick has already gotten _something_ in the mansion wet.”

Dick pauses, having gotten the towel around Kori after wrapping one around his hips, and bursts out into a laugh to Jason’s surprise. Kori lifts her arm obligingly as he tucks the towel tightly around her and folds the corner into the inner layer, smiling fondly down at him.

The sound of Dick’s carefree laughter echoes along with the slosh of water in the pool. It's obvious they've both forgotten he's even there by the way they’re making googly eyes at each other. Something twists in his stomach, and Jason blurts out, “Bruce also added that you need to work on your aim with the grappling hook. He said you’ve gotten rusty.” Since Dick relied on his teammates too much, teammates with meta powers who couldn't be trusted.

Dick’s expression darkens, but Jason knows it not because of him. Jason’s existence has already been erased from his thoughts. When he averts his eyes, he happens to meet Kori's eyes and she smiles kindly at him. Jason only responds with a blank look before he shifts and leaves, relief and anxiety mingling inside him as he walks too quickly down the hallways of the large manor.

Starfire looks like she gives Dick freedom. If that’s true, then good.

Good.

Dick can have her, keep her and every single light-hearted smile he has. If he does, then he won’t ever come for Robin.

And that can remain Jason’s, him light and free beside Batman, leaping over rooftops and feeling the blood pumping through his veins, as someone who’s meant to be there, who’s earned his place.

He’s Robin. And Bruce chose him, kept him. Not Dick.

Robin’s his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has to be.


End file.
